


Crossing Borders - sketches

by Fennethianell



Series: Fantastic Beasts And How To Draw Them [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, but I really like to illustrate fics I adore, idk - Freeform, idk where my mind will get me with this one :D, maybe there will be some newtina sketches as well?, stay tunned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fennethianell/pseuds/Fennethianell
Summary: I will post works here, inspired by fbawtft story fromLize_steelHer OCs (Kai, Moira), maybe some Newtina, Jaqueenie? Who knows what my imagination will bring to my head, and ofc Lize's story :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lize_steel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lize_steel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crossing Borders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947336) by [lize_steel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lize_steel/pseuds/lize_steel). 



Meet Kai, he is a magical creature called Kyrans.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna try to sketch more of him, and other Kyrans, I found them interesting and worth of portraying :D


End file.
